


Day 3: Sparring

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Day 3: Sparring, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Korra trains Asami to become a Superhero.





	Day 3: Sparring

**Korrasami Week 2017 – Day 3: Sparring**

 

“And you really are sure, that you feel ready for this?”

Asami had to smile at the Avatar’s concerned tone, despite having talked about and prepared for this for almost a month, Korra was still nervous about accidently hurting her.

“Don’t worry so much sweetie, this is what you have training me for and if we don’t do this in here, we risk me getting injured when I join you out there.” The engineer could see, that her words had the calming effect on her girlfriend she had hoped for, so she kept talking. “And besides that, is what I developed these for.” While pointing to the costume/armor both women were wearing.

With a deep sigh, the younger woman finally relented and after a swift bow towards Asami took a fighting stance. “Well then prepare to defend yourself.”

Before bowing and taking her own stance, the former heiress took one moment to think back to the road, that had led both women to be here, in a secret underground lair training Asami to be able of taking on opponents with superpowers.

It all had started six months ago, when she accidently ran Korra over while driving with her moped through the city. Upon realizing, that the woman she had hit was not only gorgeous, but also the star player of her favorite Ice-Hockey team the Fire Ferrets and one of only two women to play in the United Republic’s highest men’s league Asami had been mortified.

When she had invited Korra out over diner as an apology, she had not expected to have as much fun as she had with the other woman. Without either of them really realizing it, one date had turned into five and before they knew what was happening they were dating.

The next five months had been pure bliss with both women carving as much time together out of their busy schedules and Asmi spending more evenings than not at Korra’s apartment. Until one month ago Asami’s father had found out about their relationship. His reaction was not what Asami had expected, instead of being happy, that she had found somebody to brighten her day and share her burdens with, he had gotten angry. Hiroshi was strictly against his daughter dating a woman, and a “savage woman trying to play in a sport for uneducated men” as he had put it at that.

He had given her an ultimatum, break off her relationship with Korra and stay Hiroshi Sato’s straight daughter and heir, or keep Korra and lose her job, her inheritance and be blacklisted form working for or with anyone who wants to make any kind of business with her father.

That’s how she had found herself in front of the old brick stone warehouse, Korra had renovated and rebuild into a modern and open apartment. Devastated and heartbroken by her father’s bigotry, she had managed to hold back her tears until she was safe within her lover’s arms where she had promptly fallen apart.

The next morning Korra had told her about her identity as the Avatar, Republic City’s very own superhero. The water tribe girl had felt both guilty and afraid, guilty for having kept such a big secret from her girlfriend for so long and afraid, that Asami would reject her and break things off. What she had not expected was for Asami to demand being trained as her partner, so that she could protect the woman she loved while helping her fight crime.

That’s how they found themselves in the secret basement Korra had created for them to store their costumes and the array of gadgets Asami had put together over the last month, slowly circling one another waiting for the other to make the first move. It was not their first training session and not even their first sparring match, it was however the first time the Avatar would use her powers in such a match.

Asami did not wait long to make her first move, following Korra’s maxim, that against supers’ attack was the best defense, she rushed towards the younger woman. The Avatar launched two earth disks, both of which the former heiress evaded without much effort. She launched a series of rapid strikes, forcing Korra to stop bending to defend herself.

Just as she thought she had her first opening a swiping motion of Korra’s leg launched a massive torrent of wind forcing her a couple of meters back. Before she could recover, she was hit by two quick jabs of water from a left right combo, drenching her clothes and further pressing her in the defensive.

Knowing, that as long as the Avatar was on the offensive she was almost unstoppable Asami ducked under the next water whip before running in a zig zag towards her girlfriend, when she was almost right on top of Korra, she launched herself in the air wrapping her legs around the other girl’s torso before twisting, sending the shorter woman sprawling over the ground.

She wanted to pin her partner to the ground securing her victory, but was once more hit with a strong gust of wind forcing her backwards. Asami could only watch as Korra slowly rose, she used the momentary pause in fighting to address her. “I know you are holding back, stop that I will never get better if you treat me like a prissy rich girl.”

“Don’t worry you’re a _snazzy_ prissy rich girl” Korra smirked slowly craning her neck from one side to the other. “But if you want to make things a little bit more intense I have a little wager for you. How about the winner gets whatever she wants from the loser?”

Asami made a show of slowly letting her gaze wander up and down Korra’s muscular frame, before giving her her most seductive smile. “Whatever I want? Sounds perfect.” Bothe women once started to circle the other.

This time, the Avatar attacked first, shooting two fireshots past both sides of Asami’s head, still close enough for the other to feel the heat but far enough away to not hurt her. She used the short moment the engineer was distracted by the flames to land a solid hit with and earth disk right in the center of Asami’s armored chest momentary winding the Sato girl and allowing herself to continue the onslaught.

They kept trading blows for almost an hour before both were breathing heavily and covered in a layer of sweat. The fight finally ended with Korra pinning her girlfriend to a wall and keeping both her arms fixed above her head.

“So now that you have won o honorable Avatar Korra defender of the helpless and stallion of the southern water tribe, what is the prize you demand for your glorious victory.” Instead of a verbal answer, Asami suddenly felt soft lips capturing her own in a scorching kiss, sending a bolt of desire right down to her core.

 


End file.
